Pilot
"Pilot" is the first episode of the first season of glee, and overall the first glee episode. "Pilot" first aired on May 19th 2009. Ryan Murphy directed this episode. Ryan Murphy along with the other two co-creaters Brad Falchuk and Ian Brennan wrote the script for this episode. 9.62 million people tuned in to watch the first ever glee episode. Plot Former glee club star Will Schuester takes over McKinley High School's glee club in the hopes of restoring it to its former glory. He is faced with the challenge of converting a group of misfits, including fame-hungry Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones, Kurt Hummel, Tina Cohen-Chang and Artie Abrams into a team of singers. When Will discovers that football quarterback Finn Hudson has a secret talent for singing, he blackmails Finn into joining the club. His friendship with friend and colleague, Ken Tanaka, the football coach suffers when Ken discovers his crush and guidance counselor, Emma Pillsbury has a crush on Will. Meanwhile, Will's pregnant wife Terri pushes Will to find a higher paying job to support his family. Will considers quitting his job and commitment to the glee club, but overhears New Directions performing "Don't Stop Believin'" so well that he ends up returning after getting guidance from Emma, concluding that he could not bear to see them win Nationals without him. Cast Will Schuester - Matthew Morrision Terri Schuester - Jessalyn Gilsig Sue Sylvester - Jane Lynch Emma Pillsbury - Jayma Mays Rachel Berry - Lea Michele Finn Hudson - Cory Monteith Kurt Hummel - Chris Colfer Artie Abrams - Kevin McHale Noah 'Puck' Puckerman - Mark Salling Mercedes Jones - Amber Riley Tina Cohan-Chang - Jenna Ushkowitz Quinn Fabray - Dianna Agron Secondary Cast Santana Lopez - Naya Rivera Sandy Ryerson - Stephen Tobolowsky Principal Figgins - Ipbal Theba Songs Quotes ::::* ''"''One day you will all work for me" - Kurt Hummel ::::* "We're all here for the same reason. Because we wanna be good at something." - Finn Hudson ::::* "I'm not afraid of being called a loser. Because that's what I am." - Finn Hudson ::::* "Your resentment is delicious." - Sue Sylvester ::::* "Oh, HELL to the no! Look, I'm not down with this background singin' nonsense. I'm Beyoncé, I ain't no Kelly Rowland." - Mercedes Jones ::::* "You think this is hard? I have hepatitis. That's hard!" - Sue Sylvester Photos - 'Pilot' glee-characters.jpg|"Don't Stop Believin' "Performance Jazz-hands 652x942.jpg|"Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat" Performance rachel-berry-pic.jpg|Rachel Berry will-schuester-image_652x978.jpg|Will Schuester Gives feedback to the Glee club will-schuester-photo.jpg|Schuester explaining to Principal Figgins he wants to take over glee club. glee_episode_13_sectionals.jpg|Deleted scene from 1x01 "Pilot" Glee-season-1-2.jpg|"Don't Stop Believin' " Performance Glee-Season-1-Episode-1-lea-michele-6434458-650-366.jpg|A very unhappy Rachel Berry, because she didn't get the lead in the school musical. Glee-Season-1-Episode-1-glee-6426561-1280-800.jpg|Finn Hudson in Spanish Class Glee-Season-1-Episode-1-glee-6434517-650-366.jpg|Rachel Berry, getting slushied. Glee-Season-1-Episode-1-lea-michele-6434451-640-352.jpg|Rachel Berry in deleted scene from 1x01 "Pilot" Glee-Season-1-Episode-1-lea-michele-6434461-650-366.jpg|Rachel Berry singing 'On My Own' Glee-s01e011.jpg|"Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat" Performance. Glee-Series-1-Episode-1-Pilot.jpg|"Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat" Performance. Sit_Down_Youre_Rocking_the_Boat.jpg|"Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat" Performance Glee-Season-1-Episode-1-lea-michele-6434486-650-366.jpg|Rachel Berry describing her life in voice over. Glee-Season-1-Episode-1-lea-michele-6434455-650-366.jpg|Rachel Berry describing her life in voice over. Glee-Season-1-Episode-1-lea-michele-6434534-650-366.jpg|Rachel Berry getting slushied by Noah Puckerman